


Glowing Sun

by aerike



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pacific!Lucio, just a small au i thought about, oni!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerike/pseuds/aerike
Summary: Lucio had saved a life, a demon lost in the fields. He never expected the favor to be returned.





	Glowing Sun

"Who are you?" Lucio heard Mercy ask, as he entered the hall with his arms busy with a box of blue and purple crystals, ready to charge Mercy's caduceus staff.

"I am here to thank someone," he heard a low, grumpy voice answer, "responsible for saving my life when I was alone in the fields".

"In the fields?!" Mercy almost dropped her notes, "What were you doing in the--"

The stranger turned his red burning eyes to Lucio, as he was entering the hall.

"You!"

Lucio felt the Sun in his forehead glow in surprise, his hair swishing slightly in delight. The stranger, a demon, recognizable by his black clothing and fearsome white and red mask, was standing in front of Mercy's table, his posture tense but confident, now carrying a sword on his back Lucio hadn't seen he wear before.

"You saved me!"

                                                                                  ____________________________________________________________

Lucio had to admit, he had sneaked out of the healing centers again. Mercy knew he did it every so often, she understood why he did so, but he wasn't sure commander Morrison would be as comprehensible, so they agreed to keep it a secret, as Mercy knew his search for new songs and strenghts for his Sun would only benefit their healing methods in the long run.

But this time, he had made a small mistake. Instead of following the path to the Dark Waters, he had accidentally entered the fields, a place where monsters of the most different kinds and sizes wandered about, including the famous giant gargoyle, a monster no one had been able do deal with so far.

Lucio could take care of himself, of course. He was fast, one of the fastest people around, competing against Lena Oxton who could literally travel in time, so he had no problem sneaking around to find his path back home. Until he heard faint cries of pain.

Lucio hadn't been a healer for as long as Mercy had, but he had the ability to heal, to help those in need, and he did his best to answer as many calls for help as he could, and he sure as the Suns wouldn't ignore it this time, even in the fields. Carefully dimming the green glow of his hair and Sun, he peeked his head behind a tree, trying to find the source of the cries of pain.

The first thing he noticed was the giant stone being lying down on the open field ahead of him. Giant horns came out of its head, pointed ears and sharp teeth almost hidden behind the giant arm lying beside it. Lucio was sure it couldn't fly far away with the long stone wings on its back.

He could still hear the screams of pain, not understanding how the gargoyle wasn't waking up to them.

Lucio used the trees around the field to sneak behind the gargoyle. As he approached a giant pine tree he noticed the screams getting fainter, as if its source was getting tired of waiting for help. Giving up.

It was hard to now let his hair glow brightly green as he ran faster to the pine tree, almost painfully so, but he arrived just as the screams stopped completely.

The first thing he noticed was the huge splots of blood on the ground, dripping down the pine tree's trunk, A body, dressed completely in black and red, with a grey belt around its waist, was lying down on the tree's roots, the metallic fingers on the visible hand twitching slightly. Lucio let his Sun glow for a second, feeling his hair change to a soothing yellow, puffing out healing energy.

He approached slowly, taking out his first aid kit from his leather bag. He couldn't _see_ many wounds under the black clothing, but he could feel his healing energy closing the small cuts and burns it could find around the body. He took a look at the body's face, and found a pair of glowing red eyes looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry to intrude" Lucio quickly said, putting a small bandage on the being's nose, Looking carefully, Lucio was almost completely certain the being was an _oni_. "I'll do my best to close your wounds and get you out of here, before the gargoyle wakes up".

"It..." the being rasped, coughing small splots of blood on the ground, "It won't... wake up so soon"

Lucio looked around himself, not finding any weapon or anything else that could be used to take down the gargoyle.

"You...knocked him out?" He asked carefully.

The demon only gave him a small smile, closing the glowing red eyes.

 

It took Lucio more time than expected, he was sure Mercy would be worried for his long absence, but he was also sure she would understand when he had the chance to explain his reasons, to take the demon to the edge of the fields, where he was sure a village of demons was nearby. It was darker around that place, the sky seemed permanently clouded, the trees dropping flowers despite the weird weather, the grass still weirdly green, but everything still had a weird, dark aura.

And in that place, he found a man dressed in white and red robes, glowing white eyes almost hidden behind his hat. Wordlessly, the man looked at the demon resting on Lucio's back, then at the glowing Sun on Lucio's forehead, keeping up the healing energy as best as he could. The man took the demon from Lucio's back, and dissappeared between the trees without a word.

 

                                                                                    ____________________________________________________________

 

To Lucio's surprise, the demon took out his mask, revealing the handsome face he hadn't been able to see fully before. Now he could see the black hair, the small red horns coming out of his forehead, the sharp teeth smiling at him, and the now familiar glowing red eyes.

"I'm here to thank you!" The demon took a step ahead, in Lucio's direction, as Mercy quietly left the room with a careful look to Lucio's face.

"Oh," Lucio blinked, putting down the box of crystals on Mercy's desk, "You're welcome any time, I was just doing my job as a healer".

The demon shook his head, giving Lucio a small smile. His red eyes went to Lucio's forehead, to the Sun glowing with energy. The demon's red eyes got bigger, his eyes opening in surprise.

"You... you are a Sun creation?"

Lucio nodded, pointing to the door from which Mercy had left.

"And Mercy is a moon creation; we both are gifted with the ways of support and healing"

"I..." the demon shook his head, taking his sword, a red eye just like his on its pommel, the blade shining blood red, and bowed slightly, the sword resting in both of his hands, "I must present myself, my name is Shimada Genji, from the Shimada Clan, and..." the demon blinked, and Lucio was sure he saw a slight pink tint on his cheeks, "I... I didn't ask for your name! I must apologize"

Lucio giggled.

"Call me Lucio"

Genji smiled at him, his posture becoming confident once again.

"Thank you for saving my life, Lucio. Both my family and I are very grateful for what you did, and so," he extended his arms to Lucio, the sword glowing on the faint blue light of the healing center, "I'm here to offer my services, as your guardian".

Lucio felt the lines on his cheeks glow brightly, his Sun humming against his forehead. It wasn't uncommon for a healer to have a guardian. Mercy had Fareeha, one of the best Helix Security agents around, and commander Morrison would very often serve as a guardian for Ana when they went for risky missions. But Lucio had never considered a guardian for himself.

Looking at Genji's smile, the idea seemed like the best one ever presented to him.

"I... Are you sure? What about your family--"

"They will be fine without me," Genji shook his head, once again presenting the sword to Lucio, "I want to follow my own path now".

Lucio smiled back, the Sun glowing bright in his mind, as his hand touched the sword's pommel, just shy of Genji's fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GONNA WRITE STUFF ABOUT LUCIO'S PACIFIC SKIN MYSELF IF I HAVE TO  
> also i know the obvious genji here would be pacific genji but i just,,,don't like it sorry  
> i have an edgy love for the oni skin


End file.
